When two Collide
by dohagrl
Summary: No obstacles, situations or problems life puts in their way can keep them from finding a way to collide. My donation for the Texas Wildfire Compilation  o/s, AU/AH


Title: When two collide  
>Author Penname: dohagrl<br>Rating: MA/NC-17  
>Summary: no obstacles, situations, or problems life puts in their way, can keep them from finding a way to collide.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up just in time to see the dawn breaking. I watched as the sun went up in the sky and light shone through the window. I could feel the heat of a body wrapped and tangled around mine, and I lowered my eyes to see her beautiful face against my chest. As I watched her face, she smiled in her sleep; I thought that I'd never tire of the sight. Moments later she started to wake up, opened her eyes and squinted against the light that came from the window. Once her eyes adjusted she looked at me and smiled.<p>

That smile reminded me of the first time I saw her, and I thought of the first time I fell in love. Even if at the time I didn´t realize it.

* * *

><p><em>I was 16, and had just gotten my license. I had been looking for every opportunity to drive a car. It was a Friday evening and my mother needed some things from the grocery store, so I volunteered to go get them. <em>

_I was walking through the store, looking at the grocery list my mother had given me with one hand and holding a basket with my shopping contents with the other, and the next thing I knew, all my groceries are spilled in the middle of the aisle because I had collided with someone. _

_I lifted my gaze from the list, to apologize to the person whose shopping I've disrupted, when my words got stuck in my mouth. Standing in front of me is a girl who I've never seen before. She had long brown hair, big chocolate eyes and rosy cheeks from embarrassment._

_I had bent over to start picking the groceries up. I handed her the basket and apologized. She smiled timidly, and helped me gather up my things. Just as I was about to ask her who she was, we heard a man calling and she turned to me, apologized for the mess and then said goodbye. _

* * *

><p>She stretched up and lifted her head to reach and kiss me. I pulled her to me, hugging her and deepening the kiss. I could feel her smile against my lips and was unable to resist the smile that spread across mine as well. She pulled away but I just hugged her tighter and kissed her again. I rolled her over so that she was beneath me, and trapped her in the cage of my arms. She squirmed and pushes but doesn´t try too hard to get away from me. After a few minutes I feel her hands tangling in the hair at the nape of my neck, and pulling me to prolong the kiss.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I saw her in the school corridors. She was new in town and had moved here from Arizona. I watched her make it through her first day. She was the center of attention and all the boys coveted her, I was one of those boys, but my fixation started three days earlier.<em>

_We didn't talk again but I learned that her name was Bella, Bella Swan. She seemed distracted and lost. I guessed she wasn't comfortable yet. The week went by and when I least realized it, it was Friday again._

_I was in my room after school, thinking of her… Not a day had gone by when I hadn't thought of her. She invades every single thing that goes through my mind. I decided to go for a run and as I walk out the door shouting over my shoulder that I am going out, we collide again._

_She was visiting my sister; they´ve become good friends, in the week that has gone by. I wanted to stay and be around her, but since she heard my statement of me going out, I would be too obvious to stay, so I yelled for Alice to make an appearance and I left. _

_When I returned home they were chatting in the living room, and were about to start a movie which they invited me to watch, but I needed a shower so I told them to go ahead and start it. When I get back they´re in the middle of a comedy, and it's the first time I hear her laugh, it is in that moment that I decide she needs to do it more often, and if it´s possible I want to make her do it._

* * *

><p>Hugging each other talking about everything and nothing with kisses in between, we realized it was getting late. She got up from the bed and started walking to the bathroom adjoined in the room. She was only wearing underwear and moved her hips suggestively. Looking back, she gave me a flirty smile over her shoulder on her way.. I stare at her until the door closes and I hear the shower running. She is the sexiest and most dangerous woman I had ever met; still I'm crazy for her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I was seventeen the first time we broke each other's hearts. Miscommunication and misunderstanding led us to hurt each other.<em>

_Prom was around the corner, and we needed to find a date. It wasn't my last prom, but it was certainly one I wished to attend. I had been gathering the courage to ask Bella to it, I wished I could tell how my request would be received. _

_It was two weeks before the date and I was in the hallway, Tanya is flirting and hinting that she wants me to invite her. But it´s not her company I wished to have that day. Her advances were beginning to become more forward, and just as she kissed me, Bella walked by. I saw sadness and disappointment in her eyes._

_I sought her out at lunch, wanting to explain everything to her, and ask her to go with me. She wasn't at the cafeteria, but when I rounded the corner in the hallway I overheard her conversation with Mike Newton. He had just asked her to prom and she accepted his request._

_I ended up going with Tanya, just to go. Prom ended up being a fiasco, the whole night I keep doing things to make her jealous, she retaliated in the same way. At some point I had reached my boiling point, it just so happened that in that moment we were both outside getting some air._

_I found her there alone and we fought. I told her what a stupid choice she made as a partner, I told her she could do so much better. She returned the sentiment with regards of Tanya. We yelled and screamed at each other; both frustrated and angry. When she had enough and just before she turned to leave. She screamed ¨well you know what Edward, if you believe that and wish to change it then you know what to do next time! Next time you ask me out first so we don´t have to go through this! ¨. I couldn't help but stare at the place where she´d just been, stunned with no words to answer, and even if I had them she was long gone._

* * *

><p>I turned the shower off, reaching for a towel to dry myself then I put it around my waist. Stepping in front of the sink I remove the mist from the mirror with my hand, and stare at my reflection. I had been wearing the biggest smile every single day since I met her. Walking into the room, I see her clasping the last buttons on her blouse. She looks up as she hears the door opening; she sees me through the mirror near the closet and smiles as I walk in the room.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The next time we saw each other we apologize for everything. She tells me she is sorry and to pay no mind to what she said. I am determined to get to the bottom of her feelings and therefore don´t get distracted from my task by what she tells me.<em>

_We talked, really talked. In the end we both confess the thing that makes the next part of our lives, one of the best._

_She told me that she liked me and I confessed that I liked her too. We talked and figured out everything. By the end of the conversation we were boyfriend and girlfriend. I spent the best summer of my life in her presence that year. One year goes by, and it was the best year I've had. Everyone notices our happiness, we were good together, we were happy and in love. _

* * *

><p>As I looked through the closet for some clothes to put on, she´s sitting at her vanity brushing her long mahogany hair and checking me out as I remove the towel to get changed. She gave me a coquettish smile as she stood up. As I buttoned my shirt, she walked over to me and gave me a kiss. Finishing my last buttons I watched her walk out the room, and heard her arranging things in the kitchen to get breakfast started.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It´s my senior year, and I am eighteen now, and ready for the next step of my life. Ready for college, and the new experiences that come with it. Bella and I have had the best year together, happy and in love, or at least that is what I think.<em>

_A week after graduation, one week before I have to leave for college. Bella comes by to talk. This occurrence is not rare, but I never could have been prepared for what came out of her mouth in that moment._

_It was in that disastrous day that Bella broke my heart for the second time. She broke up with me. She gave so many excuses, each one of them I could fight with something. How college was going to pull us apart. How I was going to find someone else while we were away. But in the end the thing that did it, was when she told me she wanted to see someone else._

_And two days after that, she was going on a date with none other than Mike Newton. So I left for college with a broken heart, lost dreams and an enraged soul. Which led to the behavior that accompanied my first year in college; trying to forget the lost love I let walk away._

* * *

><p>I walked through the house towards the kitchen, when I rounded the corner I can hear her singing to the radio. Her voice is music to my ears. I stood at the kitchen entry and watched her make breakfast. She gave life to the entire room just with her presence, swaying her hips to the beat while moving the food; she is a sight to behold. I could go my whole life watching her do anything, and not a minute would be wasted.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Two years later, I was on a night out with my friends. It has been a year since I left my resentment and hurt behind and changed from the guy that did everything just to forget the pain that resided in my heart.<em>

_I found myself in club downtown dancing, drinking, and partying. I am making my way from the bar to the table where my friends are. And by chance and a twist of faith I collide with her again. I didn´t know how much I missed her until that moment. Her eyes expressed the same as mine._

_In no time at all, we were on the dance floor swaying and dancing. We drink; we dance and have a good time. But as we are both getting a little drunk, the conversation we´ve been avoiding becomes inevitable._

_She had let me know how sorry she was for lying to me about the break up and the real reason for it. Her insecurities had led her to believe that I would forget her, when still after all this time it´s her I think about. She broke up with me before I did it to her, and when she saw that I wouldn´t let her do it, she lied to me. And days later even with a broken heart she had sought someone to go out with so that I would believe the lie._

_I tell her everything I went through, and she tells me. And when we least expect it, we are making out and have forgiven each other. We drink some more and with all inhibitions forgotten, we start dancing provocative and suggestibly. _

* * *

><p>The song in the radio changed; a soft and slow melody started coming out of the speakers. I walked towards her and hugged her from behind, giving little kisses to her neck and shoulder. I heard her giggle, because she was so ticklish and my heart swelled from the sound of her laugh. I spun her around and kissed her on the lips before putting my hands around her waist, as if on reflex she puts hers around my neck. We started swaying to the music and before long we were dancing in the kitchen, smiling and laughing.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later we were rushing to my apartment, kissing, touching and groping. Just as we go through the door I closed it and pinned her to it. We kissed passionately, my hands which resided on her hips, start running up her sides towards her breasts.<em>

_I grabbed one of her breasts and felt her nipple pebbling as I pinch it and roll it between my fingers. My mouth moved to her ear, kissing her shell and making her moan. I descend to her neck kissing and nipping until I get to the juncture where her neck connects with her shoulder. I hear her whimper when I suck her pulse point, making my way to her collarbone while I unzipped her dress._

_It pooled at her feet and while she removed my clothes, we stand in underwear kissing and touching. I´m flush against her, she can feel my erection against her stomach, one of my __thighs is between her legs and I feel her wet against it. I started seeking friction so I rub myself against her while she does it against my leg._

_I lowered the cup of her bra and start lavishing her breast with kisses, I sucked her right nipple into my mouth, the noises she made aroused me even more and I grabbed her nipple between my teeth all the while pinching her other with my fingers. I changed my mouth to her left nipple, and the moan that came out of her mouth was my undoing. _

_I put my hands under her thighs and lift her; like a reflex, she encircles her legs around my waist and starts rubbing her center against my erection. I started walking to my bedroom while she rubs me in the most exquisite way, and I let out a moan against her breast._

_I threw her onto my bed and positioned myself on top of her. I kissed her once again on the mouth and started descending, making my way to her breast. She arched her back against my mouth and I use this to get the clasp of her bra undone and remove it from her body. Taking a moment to appreciate her beauty I watch her with eyes full with lust. She let out a noise that resembled a growl; and pulls me against her once again, capturing my lips with hers. _

_I hooked my fingers in her panties and started to remove them while kissing her body. She makes a desperate sound and begs me not to make her wait any longer. I get a condom out of the bedside table while she removes my briefs. She looks at me with bedroom eyes and captures my erection with her mouth halting my movements for getting the package open._

_Once I get the condom out she removes her mouth and grabs the condom, rolling it in my cock. Then desperately she rolls me on my back and straddles my hips descending onto my erection. The moment we connect, a sigh escapes our lips. She started riding me like there was no tomorrow, and I start feeling her walls constrict. I put my thumb on her clit and started rolling it. She was screaming and moaning. Pinching her clit I asked her to come, and seconds later her orgasm takes her, while she screams my name. I grab her hips and start thrusting into her until my orgasm consumes me and I come calling her name. _

_She collapsed against my chest and I rub her hair, tangling my fingers and peppering her with little kisses. We start feeling the exhaustion from our activities and fall into a deep slumber._

_A month after that we were still seeing each other and were back into a relationship; we spend most of our time with each other. I told her that I loved her one night under the stars, and it was in that same moment that I realized that my life resided with the woman I had in my arms._

* * *

><p>There was a time when she was not a part of my life, I felt alone, like I had lost my place in the universe. But no matter what, I kept going. I was left to find the other half of me that I let go. But then we somehow find ourselves colliding. And no matter what happens, what obstacles life puts in our way, how many things we have to go through, or how many times we fall down in the end we will finally find our way to collide.<p>

* * *

><p>AN

Hope you liked it. Just wanted to say thanks to my wonderful beta PerAmore91 without her this wouldn´t be as readable as is it now.


End file.
